<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] To Do by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458404">[Podfic] To Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suprise Goose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a goose. In the kitchen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Chaos anthology</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695276">To Do</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat">labocat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An RSS feed of my podfics that you can add to your podcatcher of choice can be <a href="https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss">found here on anchor.fm.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4A</h2>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/to-do/To%20Do.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
  <p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
</div><table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <th>Type</th>
      <th>Link</th>
      <th>Size</th>
      <th>Length</th>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3 (on archive.org)</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/to-do/To%20Do.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
      <td>3 MB</td>
      <td>0:03:56</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MPA</td>
      <td><a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-2/87064014-44100-2-d5ee439fd6ae2.m4a">[link to m4a]</a></td>
      <td>3 MB</td>
      <td>0:03:56</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>